


"Mpreg"

by Hanabiri



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanabiri/pseuds/Hanabiri
Summary: ¿Qué sucederá cuando Hae lea un fanfic yaoi que lo deje bastante confundido?





	"Mpreg"

-Hyukkie ¿Los hombres podemos quedar embarazados?

Tras esta pregunta terminé escupiendo toda el agua que en ese instante tenía en la boca, Hae a veces sí que me sorprendía.

-¿Hae acaso no tuviste clases de biología en el colegio?

-Sí, pero aquí a nosotros también nos enseñaron que no y aun así luego quedamos embarazados...

-¿Hae que tienes ahí? -Le vi muy interesado en la pantalla de su celular, cuando luego caí en cuenta- Espera ¿Dijiste "quedamos"?

-Si -Levantó su mirada hacia a mí y me observó como si fuese obvio- Yo, Wook y Sung Min hyung.

\- Querrás decir: Wook, Sung Min hyung y yo -Le corregí acostumbrado a su raro uso de la lengua.

-No, yo, Wook y Sung Min hyung, tú no Hyukkie -Me corrigió él a su vez y volvió su atención a la pantalla.

Solté un suspiro, a veces me sentía hablando con un infante.

-Okey, dejémoslo así mejor -Opté por la vía conciliadora- ¿A qué viene la pregunta esa?

-Pues como te dije, estamos embarazados, ustedes nos dejaron en cinta.-

-¡¿Nosotros?!-

-Que si -Me respondió con fastidio mientras seguía pegado al celular- Jong Woon hyung, Kyu Hyun y tú.

-Me estoy empezando a asustar ¿Qué es lo que tanto lees?-

-Aish, esto Hyukkie -Me puso el aparato en la cara y se lo quité para alejarlo y ver.

Leí en voz alta:

"-¡Doctor! -Yesung llegó corriendo hasta él con la cara pálida del susto- ¿Cómo están mi esposo y mi hijo?

-No debe preocuparse Sr. Kim, ambos están fuera de riesgo vital, el intento de atropello no fue más que un susto..."

Okeeeeeeeeeeeey, eso esta raro, me salté unos cuantos párrafos.

"-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Nunca en mi vida te había visto! -Sung Min se alejó asustado de ese alto castaño que le incordiaba.

-¡Minnie, soy yo! ¡Tu esposo Kyu Hyun! -Posó su mano en su mejilla pero el otro se la apartó de un manotazo.

-No le conozco, por favor aléjese de mí y mi bebé -Tomó al pequeño del coche dispuesto a correr."

Definitivamente el escritor tiene que estar bien deschavetado, avancé hasta la última línea.

"-Felicidades Sr. Lee es una hermosa niña -

Le entregó a la bebé envuelta en una mantita y Dong Hae a pesar del cansancio del parto le sonrió con ternura.

-Hola mi amor -le tomó la manita y luego sonrió hacia Hyuk Jae- Mira cariño, es tu hija..."

-Awww ¡Ya sabía yo que sería una niña! -Hae estaba encantado- Me pregunto si tus padres ahora nos dejaran en paz o te obligaran a casarte con Hyoyeon como era su malévolo plan.

-¿De dónde demonios sacaste esta cosa Hae?-

-Cuando fui a Grill Taco una ELF me lo recomendó ¿A que es bueno? -Me preguntó emocionado.

Yo no diría que es algo bueno que creas que los hombres pueden tener hijos, pensé pero no lo dije, a veces Hae era muy susceptible con respecto a sus gustos.

-Hyuk tengo una duda si -Sus ojitos me miraban curiosos- ¿Por dónde nos saldría el bebé? ¿Por "ahí abajo"? Aquí no dice.

-Ok mucho internet para ti por hoy.-

Le quité su celular y lo guardé en el bolso de mi ropa, y me paré dispuesto a irme de la sala de ensayos.

-¡Hyukkie no seas así! -Me hizo un puchero que ignoré- ¡Quiero leer el capítulo que sigue!

-Lo leerás otro día -Le acaricié la cabeza para que se calmara- Ahora vamos que nos deben estar esperando en la van abajo.

Logré que con esto me dejase en paz un rato, pero en cuanto llegamos a casa comenzó a joder con el celular otra vez, estaba en punto de berrinche ya, ya le veía tirado en el suelo con una pataleta.

-¡Bien! ¡No me lo entregues! -Me miró enfadado- ¡Iré a leerlo en mi portátil!

Le dejé ir, mientras internamente me reía, su portátil la había echado a perder justo esta mañana. Le oímos gritar en frustración desde la pieza y todos en el departamento voltearon a mirarme en busca de una respuesta.

Me encogí de hombros haciéndome el desentendido y fui a la cocina por algo de fruta ya que la cena aun no estaba y Ryeo Wook no nos dejaba arruinar nuestro apetito con algo más contundente. Al verme con una pera en la mano en lugar de un sandwich este me sonrió, desprendía ese aire maternal que muchas veces nos fastidiaba a todos, pero que a Jong Woon le encantaba.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, Yesung entró a la cocina con ojos de enamorado, yéndose directo hasta a Wookie para abrazarle por la espalda, mientras apoyaba su barbilla tiernamente en su hombro.

-Hyung hay un niño aquí por favor -Me hice el traumado.

-¿Niño? ¿Dónde? -Miró hacia todas partes como buscando- Solo veo un mono peludo ocupando lugar en la cocina.

-Aish, cállate cerebro de tortuga -Bufé- Mejor me largo antes que empiecen con sus cochinadas tiple x.

Les dejé a ambos colorados mientras me iba con una sonrisa, que se borró nada más al entrar en la sala de estar. Leeteuk me miraba bien feo desde el sofá con Hae llorando afirmado en sus rodillas, oh mierda.

-¿Se puede saber qué es eso de que lo embarazaste que balbucea tanto? -

-Jung Soo hyung eso es toda una tonta confusión, Hae habla de un fanfic -sonreí nervioso.

-¡No me dejas saber qué pasará con nuestra hija! -Me gritó con sus ojitos rojos- ¡Seguramente te casarás con otra y yo ni enterado!

-¿Seguro habla de un fanfic? -Nos observaba divertido Hee Chul- Suena como algo que tú harías.

-¿Qué cosa haría Hyuk? -Pregunto Sung Min llegando con Kyu Hyun de su cita semanal.

-Casarse con otra y dejar a Hae -Dijo directo Kangin.

-Si suena a que lo haría -Contestó a su vez Kyu.

-¡Ya! ¡Dejen de catalogarme así! -Les grité mirándolos con fiereza, vaya opinión que tienen de mí.

-¿Hyukkie y qué pasa si ahora estoy embarazado? -Mi pecesito me miro con una extraña expresión entre susto y algo a lo cual solo puedo llamar ¿Esperanza?

-Eso no puede pasar Hae -Fui y me agaché junto a él- Solo en la rara mente de nuestras E.L.F's uno de nosotros puede quedar en cinta, somos hombres asi que no te preocupes.

-Espérense un tantito -Young Woon se paró de pronto de su lugar junto al líder- Si no entiendo mal ¿Esto quiere decir que tú y Hae...? -Tragué con dificultad.

-¿No me digas que tú te atreviste..? -Hee Chul me miraba con la cara crispada de una ira creciente.

Toda la habitación quedó de pronto en silencio, como la calma que antes de la tempestad, solo escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón que cada vez eran más rápidos y fuertes.

-¡¿TE ATREVISTE A MANCILLAR A NUESTRO BEBÉ?! -Me gritaron a la vez Young Woon, Jung Soo y Hee Chul.

-¡Hy-hyung's! -Les dije asustado mientras retrocedía aun el suelo- Yo-yo... Hae... Pues bueno... Somos novios y ya saben... Yo...

-¡Solo después de casados! ¡Te lo dijimos Hyuk! -Me recordó Leeteuk.

-¡Pero nos vamos a casar! -Dije en mi defensa.

-¡Comprometidos no es casados! -Hee chul dijo con fiereza mientras se acercaba a mí con las manos como si fuesen garras, listo para rasguñar.

-¡Dong-Dong Hae ayúdame! -Le imploré a mi novio, que me ignoró olímpicamente, al parecer muy entretenido leyendo desde el celular del novio de la diva- ¡Tu también fuiste parte de esto maldito pez!

-¡No te dirijas así nuestro inocente bebé! -Me regañó tomándome de la oreja Jung Soo.

-¡Quizás con qué lo amenazaste para que se dejara hacer! -Dijo a su vez Hee.

Si supieran que él fue quien inició todo, Hae tiene de inocente lo que Ryeo Wook tiene de alto.

-¡De todas formas no es asunto suyo! -Les dije con lo poco y nada que me quedaba de valentía.

-En eso te equivocas mono -Kangin hizo tronar sus nudillos- Como padres de Dong Hae debemos velar por el honor de nuestro hijo.

Vi como Sung Min le hablaba a Hae bajito y se lo llevaba a otro lado con Kyu, mientras el resto iba desapareciendo lentamente de la habitación, oh demonios, eso no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Listo para conocer a tu creador Hyuk Jae? -Me preguntó con una sonrisa malvada Youn Woon.

-Solo no lo vayas a matar -Acotó Hee Chul con cara de psicópata.

-Chicos no sé ustedes, pero yo nunca hablé de que le daríamos un castigo físico -Como amo a Jung Soo hyung.

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeee..? -Preguntaron con cara de decepcionados.

-Par de sanguinarios -Les regañó- Lárguense para sus piezas que yo hablaré con Hyuk.

-¡Pero Jung Soo él tiene que aprender! -Trató de hacerle cambiar de opinión el mapache malvado.

-Woonie o te vas u hoy no duermes conmigo -Amenazó hyung, amenaza de uke, knockout.

-Yo no soy tu novio, no tienes con que amenazarme -Le retó la diva, viendo a Kangin irse manso a la pieza.

-¿Ah no? -Le afrontó- Quizás a ti no, pero Han Geng si me obedece.

-No te atreverías -

-Oh sí que me atrevería -Le dio una sonrisa ladeada- Ahora vete Hee Chul.

Se fue pateando las cosas en su camino, si fuese un gato de seguro iría con todo el cabello erizado.

-Hyuk Jae sabes bien que te lo advertí -Distraídamente le vi hacia arriba, me miraba de brazos cruzados bastante enfadado- Como castigo te voy a vetar por los dos meses que quedan para la boda, los permisos de salida, incluyendo las visitas al otro departamento, las practicas del EunHae, y cualquier cosa que los involucre a los dos, así sean los asientos contiguos.

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? -Me paré con rapidez- ¡HYUNG NO ME PUEDES APARTAR DE DONG HAE!

-Sí que puedo -Y yo también sé bien que puede- Te lo advertimos, te dijimos que no podías tocarle un pelo a Hae, es muy niño aun para estas cosas ¡Nos lo vas a traumar!

Abrí la boca para rebatir estos argumentos, pero me callé al recibir su fiera mirada, dijera lo que dijera no me iba a creer, maldito novio de mirada ingenua.

-Tómalo como un tiempo de abstinencia y castidad, porque te atreves a marcar a nuestro Hae otra vez y te juro como su 2º padre que no dejo que te cases con él -Volví a tragar con dificultad- Por más que te quiera Hyuk, te juro que lo cumpliré.

Ahora sí que estoy bien jodido, todo era culpa de Dong Hae y los demás me miraban como si yo fuese el lobo que se lanzó sobre caperucita, y lo peor es que no podía ni ir a regañarle porque de seguro va a estar muy mal de ahora en adelante, si ni en el escenario podíamos estar a más de 3 m porque ya me extrañaba. ¡Esto es injusto! ¡Es NUESTRA relación!

-Hyung -Le miré fríamente apretando los puños- ¡No permitiré que ni tú ni nadie se interponga entre Hae y yo!

Me observó sorprendido y luego le di la espalda para irme a mi pieza a encerrar para no darle tiempo para rebatirme.

Me tiré sobre la cama y solté unas cuantas lágrimas de impotencia, llevábamos saliendo 1 semana cuando decidimos decírselo a los demás y lo primero que hicieron fue llevarme aparte para amenazarme.

"Tócalo y te la cortamos"

Al igual que ellos, siempre vi a Dong Hae como alguien puro e inocente por lo cual no se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea de hacerle mío, claro que deseaba a mi pequeño pez, pero no iba a hacerle nada.  
Medio año después le pedí matrimonio, tuvimos una pequeña fiesta privada para celebrar el compromiso, los miembros y nuestra familia cercana, además de unos cuantos amigos de la sm. Con lo del compromiso los chicos se ablandaron pero esta vez la amenaza cambió a hasta que fuésemos esposos.

Todo bien para mi, quería mantenerlo hasta el día de la boda, pero este "inocente" pez tenía otros planes.

Esa noche el se había ido a acostar antes y al rato le seguí, "dormía" plácidamente con una de mis playeras como pijama, sonreí y me acosté abrazándole, hasta ahí todo normal, cuando noté que estaba sin nada para abajo. Traté de alejarme, porque ya sentía que cierta parte de mi anatomía estaba despertando, pero mi pecesito se movió con una rapidez nada propia en él y me tomó de la muñeca para que no me moviera.

-Hyuk... ¿Tú-tu no me deseas? -

Se había quedado arrodillado sobre la cama con las rodillas levemente separadas y sus manos asentadas en el espacio de en medio, mientras mi playera (que ya de por sí a mi me quedaba grande) caía por uno de sus hombros dejando descubierta su exquisita clavícula y sumando a eso que apenas si cubría sus partes nobles...

Si hubiese sido un manga ya hubiese salido un gran chorro de sangre de mi nariz.

-¿No te gusto así? -Puso su dedo índice en su labio mientras hacia un puchero.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa ¿De dónde había sacado eso?

-O quizás... ¿Así? -Con lentitud tomó el borde de la playera y la comenzó a subir.

Mi ingle comenzó a latir casi dolorosamente, pero aun estaba bastante cuerdo.

-Hae ¿Qué-qué haces? -

Traté de irme hacia la puerta, pero un gemido proveniente desde la cama detuvo todo movimiento en mí, me giré y mis ojos vieron una escena que fue mil veces más ardiente que cualquier yadong que había visto antes.

Hae estaba desnudo sobre la cama masturbándose, con las piernas abiertas hacia a mí.

-Hy-Hyuk ahhh.. -Escuché como decía mi nombre llenó de deseo.

Al diablo todo el mundo, mi sexy novio se me estaba ofreciendo en bandeja y nadie en su sano juicio podría desaprovechar una oportunidad así.

Lo lamentaba por mis hyungs, pero en mi defensa había intentado resistirme.

-Estas siendo muy travieso Hae -

Detuvo todo movimiento en su miembro y me dedico una sonrisa ladina, mientras me incitaba aun más, abriendo sus piernas al máximo dejando bien expuesta su virginal entrada.

Me saqué la ropa con prontitud, lanzándola a cualquier parte del cuarto y me quedé solo en boxer's, Hae había empezado todo, pero aun así de cierta forma no quería asustarle.

Me posicioné sobre él y me dirigí a su rostro a besarle, me dirán pervertido y todo, pero aun era nuevo en eso, quería que mi primera vez fuese con alguien que amo, de preferencia con quien me iba a casar, y ahí estaba, con el amor de mi vida, mi mejor amigo Dong Hae.

Como muchas otras veces el me miraba embelesado, y sus labios me llamaban insistentemente. Antes de cerrar los ojos para perderme en las sensaciones que él producía en mi, noté un extenso rubor en sus mejillas, prueba segura de que le había costado el seducirme, aun excitado como me encontraba, esto me causó ternura.

-Te amo Hae -

Y con ello dimos paso a una noche que sería inolvidable para ambos.

Claro que ahora yo estaba pagándola, bueno, ambos, ya que aunque la prohibición fuese para mi, Hae era mi otra mitad así que conociéndole como lo hago, va a ser un mar de lágrimas de ahora en adelante.

Vi una franja de luz proveniente del pasillo iluminando la pieza y cubrí mis ojos por la repentina ceguera que esto me produjo, cuando los volví a destapar la oscuridad había vuelto.

-Hy-Hyuk -La voz temblorosa de mi pez provino desde el suelo y me movi en la cama para verle sentado ahí con el celular aun en sus manos- No-nos robaron a la bebé... -Vi como su labio se crispaba gracias a la luz de la pantalla.

-Oh mi pecesito -Me senté rápidamente a su lado y le abracé- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien ¿Tú crees que nosotros dejaríamos que se la queden?

-No, pe-pero... -Sollozó- Es nuestra niñita ¿Y si no la cuidan bien?

-Hae, ella estará bien -

Se abrazó a mí como tantas otras veces que sentía miedo, y le reconforté. No estaba desequilibrado ni nada por seguirle el juego del fanfic, es solo que sé que esto conlleva algo más que una simple historia ficticia.

-¿En serio no podremos tener a nuestro propio bebé nunca, Hyukkie? -

Y ahí estaba, la razón por la cual la historia le tenía tan fascinado y sensible por todo.

-No mi amor -Afirmé la barbilla en su cabello- Es físicamente imposible.

-¿O sea que aunque nos casemos nuestra familia no crecerá?-

Sentí mi corazón encogerse, también lo he pensado una infinidad de veces, solo seremos él y yo, es imposible que siquiera podamos adoptar un niño en Corea.

-No Hae, no crecerá -Le abracé con más fuerza al sentirme débil.

-Desearía que lo que dicen los fanfics sea cierto -Sentí sus lagrimas caer sobre mi brazo y mis ojos se humedecieron- Me gustaría poder tener un hijo tuyo...

Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de contener mis lágrimas, era un sueño que ambos compartíamos, aunque fuese irreal, sería lindo tener en nuestros brazos un niño que fuese fruto de nuestro amor, un bebé que tuviese algo de ambos, el rostro de Hae y mis ojos quizás.

-Hae -Llamé su atención- ¿Serías capaz de irte conmigo?

-¿Irnos a dónde Hyukkie? -Aun sin luz sabía que me estaba observando.

-Al extranjero, a Europa o a América -

-¿No te gusta Corea ya? -Me preguntó sin entender.

-No es así Hae, pero -Me moví para poder tomar su rostro entre mis manos- Ahí podríamos hacer que nuestra familia crezca.

Noté como una sonrisa se formaba en él y en respuesta la mía aparecía también.

-¿Puede ir Yuki también? -

Inevitablemente me reí mientras se escapaba una lágrima de mis ojos.

-¡Claro, Hae! -Le di un beso en la mejilla-Y Choco vendrá también.

-Entonces si, Hyukkie -Acercó su frente a la mía- Iré donde tu vayas.

-Está decidido entonces, nos iremos algún día y adoptaremos una niña y un niño -Le hice cariños con mi nariz en la suya.

-Una niña y un niño, una niña y un niño, una niña y un niño y una niña y un niño -Me respondió muy feliz.

-¿Qué? -En serio a veces ni yo le entendía.

-Aish -Se frustra muy rápido, aunque sea su culpa que uno no le entienda- lo que digo es que no quiero solo dos ¡Quiero por lo menos seis!

-¿Qué piensas hacer un jardín de infantes con tantos? -Me burlé.

-No sería mala idea, yo sería la tía del jardín -Dijo muy animado- ¿Podemos Hyuk?

-Ya veremos -Traté de zafarme con una respuesta ambigua.

-Tenemos que tener bastantes para que los chicos sean sus padrinos además-Sonó totalmente entusiasmado.

-¿Uno para cada pareja? -Le rodeé con mis brazos por detrás y quedó entre mis piernas- Entonces necesitaremos siete por lo menos -No era tan mala idea tener cerca de media docena de hijos.

-Sí, siete -Habló algo adormilado porque le estaba meciendo.

-Es un número que nos dará suerte -Dije mientras afirmaba mi espalda contra el borde de la cama ya que el sueño se apoderaba de mí también-Seremos una linda familia de nueve.

-Once, Hyukkie -Me corrigió bostezando- No contaste a Choco y Yuki.

-Ah sí, once -Repetí con los parpados tan pesados como si tuviesen arena encima.

-Sí, once -Dijo como por inercia y se acomodó para dormir.

No tardé mucho en unir mis sueños a los suyos, se sentía muy bien estar así con él.

Unos minutos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió levemente dejando ver varias cabezas que se asomaban a mirar.

-Se ven muy lindos -Susurró embelesado cierto conejo.

-Hyungs fueron muy malos por tratar a Hyuk Jae así -Regañó en voz muy baja un pequeño castaño- Se ve que estuvo llorando -Comentó luego mientras entraba a cubrirles con una manta.

-Sólo era para amedrentarle un poco -Cuchicheo una mamá pato con una sonrisa- No cumpliré lo que dije Wookie.

-¿No lo harás? -Kangin preguntó sorprendido sin molestarse en bajar la voz, lo cual le hizo recibir varios codazos y chisteos- Pero, se atrevió a tocar a nuestro inocente Dong Hae.

-Si fuese por eso debería castigar a Jong Woon, Kyu Hyun, Hee Chul y hasta a ti hyung, que manchaste la inocencia de nuestro líder -Expuso en susurros Shindong que estaba casi desde el suelo mirando.

-¡Cállate Dong Hee! -Dijeron a tiempo los nombrados dándole cada uno un golpe.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó de dolor Shin.

-¡SHHHHHHHHH! -Hizo callar el resto.

-Ya, todos fuera -Ryeo les empujó desde adentro, harto del ruido- Dejémosles dormir.

-Siempre matando la diversión -Farfulló Min mientras se iba.

-Si eso era tan divertido como ver la pintura secar -Le comentó Kyu siguiéndole.

-Nadie te llamó en primer lugar -

Wook cerró la puerta suspirando, eran todos una pandilla de ruidosos.

-¿Vamos por un helado cariño? -

-Claro, Jongie -

Fue por su celular y una chaqueta mientras el tortugo le esperaba en la entrada.

-Mira amor, Hae me envió una historia al correo -Le enseñó la pantalla a Yesung.

-¿Fanfic de nuevo? -Inquirió mientras le abría la puerta.

-Sip -

-Él y sus historias... -Comentó por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza y cerraba la puerta del departamento tras sí.

 

Fin.


End file.
